Tell Me Where It Hurts
by xianora
Summary: SEQUEL TO IT'S HARD TO TELL. Another problem comes up after their engagement. Will they pull through safely or will they lose each other forever? InuKag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** A sequel for "It's Hard to Tell". You know, I was thinking…a sequel would mean another problem for Inuyasha and Kagome. Problems always come to them… sigh…Well, I thought it over and decided to give it a try. I hope you like this story. Please R&R. Thanks!

**To Be With You** will be held up for a while. I really don't have enough time.

**Dedicated to:**

**inuyashaandkagomekiss**- your name's really long, I've to tell you that. Hehe…So, here's the sequel you asked for. I'm sorry if it took me so long. I hope you will enjoy reading it.

**Miriae-** my friend…every story I make is always dedicated to you whether I say so or not. To tell you the truth, you are one of the important reasons why I became an author here. Thank you for your continued support. Love ya, friend!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I know that and I will never forget it!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell Me Where It Hurts 

**Chapter 1**

It was a calm night when Inuyasha and Kagome decided to go out for dinner. The dinner wasn't what you would always expect, costly and fancy, like a perfect candlelit dinner when there is a special occasion. It was just simple, nothing very special.

Inuyasha wanted this. He really wanted it to be simple so that Kagome wouldn't notice a thing. This was a very special night for him, and soon, for her. They've been together for five years now. They're successful in their professions and they've nothing to wish for but…

After their dinner, Inuyasha asked Kagome if she would like to walk along the beach before the sun finally earns its rest. Kagome consented with a smile as she stood up and walked hand in hand with him.

They reached the beach after a few minutes. Their eyes glued to the spectacular sunset in front of them, its reflection on the sea equally beautiful. Birds flews across the cloudless sky.

"You know…I feel…happy." Kagome muttered audible enough for Inuyasha to hear.

"Why?" he asked in return.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that this is a special day although I don't know what's so fancy for today…" she said in a calm voice.

_She really can sense anything, _he thought with a smile. He squeezed her hand meaningfully. This was the hand he wanted to hold all the time. The hand he wanted to touch and never let go for all eternity. He really can't imagine a life without her. They have grown to be friends but they learned to love each other deeper.

Inuyasha thought that maybe they should bring their love to another stage…give it a deeper meaning.

Their eyes met both with feelings of love and understanding for each other.

Inuyasha fished something out of his pocket and held it out in front of her. This is the right time…

He opened it, looked deep in her eyes, deep in her heart for the answer he has been waiting for her to say for a long time.

"Will you marry me?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Waaah! I know, I know! It's **_too short_** and **_too fluffy_**. I'm really sorry but I'm out of my mind right now. Just think of it like a prologue…a start of a story. I think it's really corny. It's not like me anymore! Anyways, please review! I have to know what you think! Criticisms and violent reactions are very welcome. I know I did a very bad job.

Sorry,

xianora


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This is the next chap. Hope you like it. It may take a long time before I update again because the new school year started again and I don't know if I have enough time to make fics and to study lessons. Anyway, just R&R. I have a feeling you won't like the first chaps but I think the later chaps are of good drama…Promise! Thank you, guys!

Xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell Me Where It Hurts 

**Chapter 2**

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome suddenly felt as if it was hard to breathe. She never expected any of this. This was more than she ever wished for.

Inuyasha waited patiently while holding her hand. A tear escaped Kagome's eyes. She never felt so happy in her entire life.

Not a word was spoken between the two in this few precious moments. He wiped the tear out of her face with a gentle hand but tears still continue to fall from Kagome's orbs.

"It's okay if you can't answer now. I can wait." Inuyasha said, still looking at the speechless Kagome. "I can wait 'til forever if you like."

Kagome, now pulling herself back together, said, "You don't have to… I will marry you."

Inuyasha placed the ring on her finger as the sun finally slipped below the horizon sending streaks of orange in the sky. Truly a spectacular moment.

Hand in hand they walked home. Inuyasha first brought Kagome to her house and said goodbye before departing for his own.

"Wait!" Kagome said, looking intently at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned back smiling.

"I—I think, I just want to…thank you…" Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha walked closer to her and held both of her hands. "You don't have to. You've always known that you're the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I think I always make my feelings clear to you."

"Yes, I know…"

Inuyasha again turned to leave but something held him. He forgot to tell something. "Uh…Kagome…I have to leave for a few days. It's for a seminar thing."

Kagome went quiet but then she smiled. "Okay. Don't worry. I'll wait for you. I'll always do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Kagome run inside to tell everybody the good news. She opened the door to the dining room where her mother and Kikyo are having supper.

Kikyo, ever since her only family, Kaede, died, lived with Kagome and her mother. She recovered, eventually, but nothing can remove the small empty part of her heart where the name of her sister was written.

"How was the date?" Kikyo asked, casually.

"It's…fine." Kagome said with a smile. She sat on one of the chair totally at loss for words to say.

Her mother, Akira Higurashi, stayed silent but was eating with a smile. She knew everything that happened tonight. Inuyasha told her about the proposal and of course she was thrilled and excited for her daughter but quite sad. Once they've decided to settle down, she'll have her own family…her own life. She couldn't believe that her daughter, once a little playful girl, is now a bride-to-be.

"Inuyasha…proposed to me." Kagome said in a small voice.

"Really?" Kikyo questioned excitedly. "You're going in first before Sesshoumaru and me, I see."

Kagome's face was already red with all of Kikyo's questions. She was really feeling conscious right now that see stood up and announced that she needs an early rest.

"Good night Kagome." Kikyo said, still in her teasing accent.

"Good night dear." Her mother said.

Kagome was about to go when she just realized something.

"Mom, I—I'm curious. It seems that you aren't excited about the proposal…" Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I'm actually thrilled Kagome but…I already knew it in advance…"

"Oh, did you? That Inuyasha…" she said with a smile on her face.

"Go on. Sleep Kagome. Didn't you said a while ago that Inuyasha's going to leave early tomorrow? You should see him in the morning to say goodbye before he attend his seminar." Akira reminded.

"Yeah, okay. Goodnight guys."

………

"I promise when I get back, we'll talk about the marriage." Inuyasha said, holding Kagome's hand.

"You don't have to think about that. Just be safe and promise me you'll come back soon."

"Okay, bye." Inuyasha replied before kissing Kagome on the lips. "I'll be lonely there."

"You won't. I'm always there, remember?" she remarked pointing at Inuyasha's chest, indicating his heart.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha got into his car and went off. There will be a few difference in a few days. She just wished he'd come back soon. Even though it's only days, she'll miss him terribly.

She smiled to herself and thought, _Why do I love him this much?…Well, that was already answered a long time ago…_

She looked at the pleasant sky then took a deep breath. "Time to go home."

………

It was already three days since Inuyasha's departure. Kagome is still leading her normal life. But she can't deny that she's already missing him.

_How could she miss him?_ Kikyo and her mother teased every minute. _When he calls her two times a day?_

But that's a fact that can never be changed. Just a few minutes away from him and her heart is already crying. Now that Inuyasha proposed to her…it's going to be more likely.

Kagome was setting the table for lunch when the phone rang. She jumped out of surprised but headed out of the kitchen to answer the call.

"Hello." Inuyasha greeted.

"Hi."

"I'll be going home tomorrow. Good thing the seminar didn't last long."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you like to meet me at the hill around noon?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll prepare lunch if you like." Kagome offered with a smile dancing on her lips.

"Then I have to pray for my poor stomach." Inuyasha joked.

"What does that mean mister?" she growled in a playful sort of way.

"Nothing. Just meet me there tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She replied.

"I really miss you…" he whispered on the phone.

"Me, too." She said before Inuyasha decided to hang up.

"Kagome! I smell smoke!" Kikyo shouted from the laundry room of the house.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome shouted out of shock. She has left the food unattended. How stupid!

………

It's already five minutes to twelve and Kagome can be seen sitting under the Sakura tree on the hill. She had brought with her a basket filled with food for her and Inuyasha.

Twelve o'clock…understandable…just wait for him.

Twelve fifteen…maybe it's traffic.

Twelve forty…I'm really hungry.

One o'clock…I can still wait.

One thirty…where the heck is he!

One forty-five…maybe he forgot…no, that can't be.

Two o'clock…maybe I need to call him.

Kagome brought out her cellphone and dialed the number. It was ringing for about five minutes when she gave up.

_I'll kill him when I see him. Making me wait like that…where the heck is he!_

After a few minutes she went home. She hasn't eaten lunch because of waiting for Inuyasha and now she lost her appetite.

She tried calling at his house but his brother said that he hasn't come home yet and he's still waiting for his damn brother's call. He also said that he's getting impatient by now.

Kagome went to her room to think and be alone. She was there lying on her bed without speaking.

_That can't happen. Inuyasha's always on time or maybe a few minutes late. Today he made me wait for two hours before I decided to go home. And his brother is also waiting for him. Where is he? Maybe an emergency meeting came or something? No…he could've called Sesshoumaru or me._

This questions are playing in her head for a few minutes when the phone downstairs rang and her mother called her.

"What is it mom?" she asked while taking the steps down the stairs.

"It's Sesshoumaru. He seems worried and he wants to talk to you." Akira replied.

"Hello?"

"Kagome. It's about Inuyasha. His car…" he broke off. He really doesn't know what to say to Kagome.

"What about it? Don't hold me up for so long I've been waiting for his call all afternoon!" she said impatiently.

"Some of his colleagues saw his car near a cliff with trees around. And it seemed that his car crashed on a tree." He said hurriedly.

"And?" she asked knowing what he will say next.

"Inuyasha wasn't there. There were specks of blood…Inuyasha's probably. And his things are still there. But he…he's missing." Sesshoumaru finished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay that's it. I know it's like trash and I really rushed it. Everything was stuck on this chap so that the other important events may happen earlier. See you guys!…maybe in August! Please review! Bye!

xianora


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So…this is chap 3 and I hope you enjoy reading it. Miriae…thank God I love you my friend. If it was not for you I swear I won't update this fic til August…Anyway, I'm losing ideas so if anyone wants to suggest anything for the story, just tell me. To tell you the truth, I really don't like sequels…-sigh-**

**Anyway, sorry if my plot is too common for you people but I really can't think of anything else. I'm not a very good author. I still got plenty to eat…but thanks for your support!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 3**

"Some of his colleagues saw his car near a cliff with trees around. And it seemed that his car crashed on a tree." He said hurriedly.

"And?" she asked knowing what he will say next.

"Inuyasha wasn't there. There were specks of blood…Inuyasha's probably. And his things are still there. But he…he's missing." Sesshoumaru finished.

………

Kagome doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to say. It seems like the world crashed down her very soul.

"Kag--." Sesshoumaru said. But Kagome cut him.

"You're lying!" she shouted as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"Listen to—" he tried again.

"No! I don't want to hear it. He did not meet an accident, understand! He's safe! He promised me…he'll return…safe…" she said helplessly, kneeling down on the floor.

"That's why we have to look for him, Kagome. He has to be safe. I know it." Sesshoumaru explained to her.

"Dear?…What happened to you!" her mother asked, surprised at her daughter's sad form.

Kagome slowly handed the phone to her mother so that she can talk to Sesshoumaru. But she stayed silent' never looking at her mother.

"Sesshoumaru, what happened?" Akira inquired.

"It's Inuyasha. He met a car accident and went missing." He said.

Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened at the news. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"I heard it from his colleagues…but I can look. The site is not far from here." Sesshoumaru said, anxiety building up in his voice. "Kagome…just soothe her, comfort her until I get some more news."

"Okay." And with that, Akira placed it on the receiver.

"Kagome—" she started.

"Just…leave me alone mom." She said with a firm voice, like she isn't suffering in any form of pain.

"But you need someone to talk to. I'm here…" she soothed, placing a gentle hand on her daughter's back.

"Please, mom. Just leave me alone. I have to…think." She said, willing herself to stand up.

"If you want, I'll assist you to your room." She insisted.

"Just leave me alone!" she shouted, wiping away the tears from her eyes and running up to her room.

Akira just stood there, her own helplessness wrapping her in an embrace. She's dead worried of her daughter. Who wouldn't be! What if she committed suicide?…

_No._ she said to herself firmly. _She's stronger than that…I'll just have to talk to her later._

………

She just sat there at the edge of her bed, salty tears flowing freely down her delicate cheeks. Her arms wrapped around her…She needed warmth in this cold hour. She needed security only one person can give to her. 

The curtain danced as the wind came in the open window. The noise of the crickets, filling the serene night. But no one spoke…not even a whisper.

_Why does this have to happen? Why when we're about to be happy?_ These were the questions she asked to herself over and over again.

Someone knocked on the door. Kagome put her hands on her head and continued to cry on her knees as she rocked to and fro. "Go away!"

"Kagome…we have to talk." The gentle voice of her mother said.

She looked up and shouted to the door. "I don't want to talk about anything! Just go away! Leave me alone!"

Then she heard a key being fitted to her doorknob and the door swung open. "Kagome, don't do this to yourself. You don't have to isolate yourself from us. We're here to comfort you, to talk to you." Her mother said gently.

"I told you to go away! Why don't you listen to me! I don't want to talk about anything! I don't want to listen…I don't want to see you!" Kagome yelled, again bowing her head down to hide her face.

Not listening to her daughter's protests, Akira sat down beside her and began to talk.

"I know it's been hard for you. I know it's painful. But you've got to tell somebody about your pain…to bleed off the poison." Kagome's mother explained.

"And how do you know what I'm feeling now?" she inquired rather rudely.

"Because I've been through this. I've been through much painful situations that you have, Kagome." She replied.

Kagome looked at her mother but she avoided Kagome's gaze.

"Inuyasha's missing…but there's still hope. He may still be alive. He's not officially dead, you know. All you've got to do is believe in him. He promised to you right? He promised that he'd come back. And you'll just have to stick to that promise." She explained.

Kagome felt tears renew in her eyes at her mother's words. Her mother is the one who always gives her meaningful advice. She's one of the persons that gave her the reason to live and enjoy life.

"Unlike you…I've been through much pain than you can imagined. I thought I'm going to die when your father left us. He died in accident, as I have told you…" Akira said while looking at the wall of Kagome's room. Tears also formed in her eyes as she remembered the past.

"But I resisted the temptation to kill myself because you and your brother was there for me. You two gave me the reason to live."

"Mom…" Kagome whispered.

"That is why I wanted to talk to you. So that you can ease the pain…so that you'll have someone to help you carry your burden."

"I'm sorry."

"Remember dear…when you have problems, just call me…you always had until now. If you're crying, just come to me. I don't promise to make you laugh but…I could cry with you." Mrs. Higurashi said, looking at her daughter's eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Kagome choked as her mother enclosed her in her warm embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"Never lose hope. I know Inuyasha won't leave you…ever." She said in a caring voice. "If he would do so, I will personally kill him." She added firmly.

"Mom…" Kagome said, as a genuine smile formed on her lips.

"I'm only joking. I know he wouldn't do that." She remarked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Is that chap okay? I really don't know…I think it's good but not very good. Just tell me if my writing standard is faltering okay? Please review! Thanks!

xianora


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey sorry for the long hold up of this story. I got a writer's block here and didn't know what to write. Wish you enjoy this chap! Please R&R! Thanks 

Anyway, don't mind the Japanese names I make up for the places okay? It's really hard to make up names like that and I don't know what it means…If ever it means anything…Haha:D

xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Tell Me Where It Hurts**

**Chapter 4**

"Never lose hope. I know Inuyasha won't leave you…ever." She said in a caring voice. "If he would do so, I will personally kill him." She added firmly.

"Mom…" Kagome said, as a genuine smile formed on her lips.

"I'm only joking. I know he wouldn't do that." She remarked.

………

Kagome woke up hours later. Her eyes are dazzled by the sun's brightness.

She automatically looked at her bedside table. Inuyasha picture was there. Depression wrapped around her again. She really can't help it. She's worried sick and she really misses him.

Kagome held the picture in her hands and looked at it for what seemed like eternity before embracing it. She wants to feel his presence for her to be at ease.

They were together for how many years now…ever since their childhood…

They had problems but they faced it together. They had been side by side in facing the challenges life gave them. But now, Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen.

He left her in the open…He left her helpless.

The door of her room suddenly opened. It was her mother who brought her breakfast.

"Good morning dear! I thought I'm going to see you still asleep. Your friends just called you. They were asking why you haven't been to work for tow days now." Her mother informed her as she put the tray on Kagome's table.

Kagome didn't speak. She just nodded, still holding Inuyasha's picture.

Akira sighed. "You're still thinking about him, right? I really can't blame you…" was all Akira could say.

"If ever my friends would call again, tell them I'll be back tomorrow." Kagome said, finally letting go of the picture.

"But Kagome, don't you think you should take a rest first? You're too depressed to go to work." Her mother said.

"I will file a leave mom. You're right. I think I should rest first and take this depression away…" she said, nonchalantly.

"Good, you could rest here in the house so that I could watch y—"

"No. I will file a leave so that I can go and look for Inuyasha myself…But maybe I could ask the help of Sesshoumaru in looking for him." She stated then stood up to go to her bathroom.

Akira was left there, speechless. It was like a sudden change in Kagome. Is that what love can really do? Can it really change a person?

Yes…it can…

………

Kagome tried calling Sesshoumaru but it was like he was out. So she sat still and started to think.

_Where will I start?_ She asked herself warily.

If he met an accident and went missing…Then…probably…someone saw him and got him to a hospital!

"Yes! Why didn't I think about that before!" she shouted as she picked up the receiver and looked up at the directory, fresh with hope.

"Hello, Otoumoe Hospital…how may I help you?" the kind voice of the nurse greeted.

"I just want to ask something, if you will permit…" Kagome said nervously.

"Of course ma'am. What is it?" the nurse asked again.

"Did someone brought a guy there…about three days ago? With long black hair and violet eyes…from a car accident?" she said giving all the information the nurse needs to know.

"No sorry, ma'am. There isn't one taken here because of an accident. Most of our patients here, at present, have illnesses." The nurse informed after looking at her records for the last three days.

"Okay, thank you…" Kagome said, crestfallen.

_I can do this! I'll find him even if it takes me the whole day…and night!_ She said to herself with full energy.

She feels it. She will be able to find Inuyasha. No matter what it costs her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry, I know it lacks some substance. I just don't know what to write in this part. But I'm already excited to reach the last part of this fic. Oh, Please bear with me. It's really hard for me to make a multi chaptered sequel. I guess I just love you guys…that's why I made one for you…Hehe…: )

**Miriae** - well, i think i'll still make Kagome cry in the next few chapters...UNTIL THE ENDING! WAHAHAH! >:) ...I know...I'm so cruel right? But that's the way the fic is...Thanks for the review!

**cherimai** - well, to tell you the truth...your idea is very close to what will happen...you just missed some points and _added_ some points...I really can't explain. But your idea and my idea is almost the same...Haha :D Thanks for the review!

**The Seventh Titan Ichigo** - I'm really sorry to keep you waiting. It was actually cute when you called Inu-chan Yashie...but it's too soft for him i think...hehe...don't mind me.Thanks for the review...It was sweet and encouraging...: )

**inuyashaandkagomekiss** - I know you're the one who encouraged me to do this sequel and i'm really sorry if i kept you waiting. I really had no idea what to write...I promise! but i'm on the right track now, don't worry. All i need is time to make chaps...that's what i really lack. Thanks for the support!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haha…I'm back. Didn't get much reviews from the last one…but that's okay. My writing skill in this fic really is getting too rusty. But I hope you'll like this chap. I guess I have to update this more often…hmmm thinking…So anyway, please R&R…I would really appreciate it! Thanks!**

xianora

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell Me Where It Hurts Chapter 5 

_I can do this! I'll find him even if it takes me the whole day…and night!_ She said to herself with full energy.

She feels it. She will be able to find Inuyasha. No matter what it costs her.

………

"Ha!" Kagome shouted triumphantly after she said a polite 'thank you' to the nurse she just talked to.

"What is it Kagome dear?" Akira asked curiously.

Kagome stood up and held her mother's hands. She took a deep breath and then danced with Mrs. Higurashi. They went around and around the living room until Kagome decided to stop.

"What is it you're so happy about? Tell me Kagome…Did you find him?" her mother asked slowly.

"Yes, mother! Yes! I finally found him!" Kagome exclaimed, then hugged her mum tightly.

"That is so great! There is hope at last! So when are you going to talk to him?" Akira asked as excited as her daughter.

"I thought I will go there first thing in the morning!" she replied. "I wish I could go now, only…the visiting hours is already finished." She added sadly, looking at the reddish-orange horizon outside.

"So what is his condition? Did you ask the nurse whom you talked to?" Mrs. Higurashi queried of her again.

"Uhh…I guess I wasn't able to. I got so excited that I said thank you and goodbye at once." She answered, finally realizing what she hadn't done.

"Don't worry. Anyway, you'll be able to know it by tomorrow!" Akira encouraged her daughter cheerfully.

"Let's go there together mum!" the younger Higurashi invited.

"No, I think I won't come." Was her mother's reply.

"Why not?" she asked, frowning.

"You need to have a private time with him. And I don't want to interfere." Akira stated, now turning her back to head for the kitchen.

Kagome took two deep breaths of happiness. She can't believe it! If she just started looking for him before maybe she found him early…But, no! She first chose to be broke and hide herself in her room when she could have done something for the two of them.

_Makes no sense clinging on to the past…_ she said to herself.

………

"Mum, I'm leaving!" Kagome announced taking a last sip from her coffee.

"Sure, dear. Be safe!" Akira said over her dishes.

"Wish me luck everyone!" she said cheerfully, getting her hand bag and her coat.

"Good Luck!" Akira, Souta, and her grandpa chanted.

And with a final smile, she left, closing the door with a click.

"She shouldn't endure any more suffering. She's to delicate to handle it." Croaked grandpa Higurashi.

"No, I believe she's a strong woman father. She will pass her problems triumphantly. I know she will." Mrs. Higurashi said with confidence.

_She will find Inuyasha and they will be okay_. She added to herself.

………

After half an hour of travel, Kagome reached Sutoushima General Hospital. She looked up at the white building and went inside.

She went to the nurse-clerk to ask what room Inuyasha was in.

"Umm…excuse me. I called here yesterday to ask if a man named Inuyasha is staying here…and uhh…you confirmed it. So…what room is he in?"

The nurse checked her computer for the patient's room. And after a few minutes of browsing Inuyasha's name, she looked up at Kagome and said, "Room 406 ma'am. In the fourth floor. Also called the Rutherford Room. If you need more information just ask the clerk in that floor."

"Thanks very much!" she said with an excited smile.

"You're welcome!" the nurse said before returning to her work.

………

"Fourth floor." The computer in the elevator announced. Kagome took that as a cue and went out. She looked around for signs of the clerk and headed for her table.

"Excuse me, miss. Where is Room 406?" Kagome inquired. She couldn't help but smile.

"Oh! The Rutherford Room?" the nurse asked for confirmation. Kagome just nodded.

"In this direction, ma'am. The room at the very end." She informed.

Kagome was about to head to the direction the clerk told her when the clerk spoke again.

"Don't bother visiting the patient there. You can't speak with him right now anyway…" she said then went back to browsing her computer for her work.

Kagome frowned at this. _I can't speak with him right now?_

She looked at the board at her side that showed the time for visiting hours. She's not out of that time, actually. Then… what is wrong?

She dismissed the clerk's weird statement and headed straight to the direction she pointed earlier to her.

She took a deep breath and extended her right hand to open the door. Kagome quietly peeped in then opened the door fully.

"Who are you?" a girl with long brown hair asked.

"I…I'm Kagome Higurashi…And who are you?" she asked, totally curious on why this girl is in her fiancé's room.

"I'm Ayame…the one who saved this guy…Inuyasha as I saw in his I.D… from blood loss."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Not so good for an ending, right? Anyway…**

**I finally got Ayame there. Honestly, I don't know a single fact about her. I just hear her in some fics and see her in Inuyasha websites. It's because I wasn't able to finish the other episodes of Inuyasha yet! I was about to put another OC but decided against it. I thought there was still Ayame…and soon you will also see Kouga in this fic…although…uhhh…I should say, he is more needed here than in "It's Hard to Tell". It will make it easier for me to end this fic happily. Haha :D**

…**Now I'm going to check out some things about this Ayame person…**

**So please review…please…please. I really need it so that I will be encouraged to continue this fic…I need more hope you know…**

**Thanks!**


End file.
